cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Proclamation of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency
This treaty was superseded by the Declaration of Neutrality Version 2 as of November 11, 2006. Proclamation of Neutrality of the Green Protection Agency :The duty and interest of the member states of the Green Protection Agency (henceforth GPA) require that the GPA in sincerity and good faith pursue friendly and impartial conduct toward all other nations, maintaining a strict stance of political neutrality. :Therefore we hereby declare that the GPA is legally bound to its neutrality, and must exhort and warn member states to avoid any and all acts or proceedings which may in any manner contravene this agreement and thereby violate the neutrality of the GPA. :Furthermore, we do agree that any member nation of the GPA committing, aiding, or abetting hostilities against any other nation or otherwise breaking the terms of this treaty does render itself liable for punishment; and further, that this punishment will be delivered without delay, restraint, or reserve by the officers of the GPA in formal prosecution against the accused member nation. GPA Recognition of Neutrality Agreement :We, the undersigned alliances of nations (henceforth Assenters) do hereby duly recognize the neutrality of the GPA, and do agree to the following convention: Article 0: Definitions :*''Assenters'' - Any undersigned alliance. :*''Belligerent'' - Any nation that undertakes hostile action against a member of the GPA. :*''Hostile Action'' - An actual, attempted, or threatened attack, invasion, or endeavour to inflict harm upon the targeted nation, or its citizens, territories, or properties. Article 1: Prevention of Aggression :The citizens, territories, and properties of the GPA member states are inviolable. GPA member shall not violate the citizens, territories, and properties of any Assenters Article 2: Neutrality :GPA member states shall be considered neutral in any conflict, save for those in which a Belligerent has taken hostile action against a GPA member state. Article 3: GPA Defense :The fact of a GPA member state resisting, even by force, hostile acts against, or attempts to violate the neutrality of, a GPA member state by a Belligerent shall not be regarded as a hostile act. Article 4: Non-Aggression Pact :(A) GPA member states are forbidden to initiate, or cause another nation to initiate, hostile action against another nation. :(B) Assenters are forbidden to initiate, or cause another nation to initiate, hostile action against any GPA member state. Article 5: Illicit Aid :(A) GPA member states are forbidden to knowingly provide financial, military, or technological aid to non-GPA member states that, are involved in a conflict with another nation. :B) Assenters are forbidden to knowingly provide financial, military, or technological aid to Belligerents. Article 6: Freedom of Trade :GPA member states and Assenters are not called upon to forbid or restrict the import or export of any resource. All members have the right to determine their own trading patterns within their own alliance's rules and regulations. Article 7: Violators :Any nation found in violation of this convention shall be subject to punishment in the form of restitution to the nation or nations harmed by said violation. The amount of the restitution shall be commensurate with the degree of harm caused. If the offending nation cannot or will not reimburse the victims, then the burden of providing restitution shall fall to the alliance to which the offending nation belongs (i.e. the GPA or the appropriate Assenter). Any assenting alliance (including the GPA) reserves the right to discipline violating nations beyond this treaty inaccordance with their own laws and regulations. Article 8: Enactment :Every measure of restriction or prohibition taken in regard to the matters referred to in the preceding articles must be impartially applied to all applicable nations. 'Assenters:-' ---See GPA DoN listed @ Forums = http://forums.cn-gpa.com/showthread.php?tid=4149&pid=42751& Category:Defunct TreatiesCategory:Open treatiesCategory:Green Protection Agency